


Christmas Medley

by Okumen



Series: Yule Tides [3]
Category: Dreamwidth Roleplay, Kämpfer, Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden, 煉獄に笑う | Rengoku ni Warau
Genre: Awkward Dates, Christmas Drabbles, Forest Covered, Gen, Roleplay Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreamwidth RP Christmas drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dialo comes to visit Dantalion

**Author's Note:**

> Forest Covered is a Spiritied Away-ish game, where characters has gotten new names.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Mini. (Post) Forest Covered.  
> I have never played GG and Dantalion is taken from Solomon's reign.

Jerusalem is very warm, the sun beating down on both the sand colored buildings and the coolly dressed citizens. Getting into the palace is surprisingly easy, but she already knew that the humans avoided getting involved with demons.

She asks around for Goetia (and in the process finds out that his name is actually Dantalion) and thanks to a curious and confused male demon she finds him on a balcony rail. It would have been harder to reach him if not for her ability to fly.

"Teufel..?" He seems surprised to see her.

"Dialo," she corrects him. She has her real name back now, after all, just as he does. She sits down beside him, and looks out over the city. "You don't seem very busy," she points out. He squints at her, as if he's trying to figure out what her motives are. "I guess I'm not..."

"I thought you might want a vacation," she says, and his confusion turns into surprise. "A vacation?" Her wings flutters, and she lifts from the stone slab. "Yes." She takes him by the hand, and it only takes a moment for him to levitate to the ground with her.

She leads him along the streets of the holiest city in the world, ignoring the stares from the people that they passed.

"How'd you find me, anyway?" he asks. When she describes the demon that gave him directions, he was even more surprised when he first saw her. And maybe a little flustered and unsettled? "Lord Baalberith!? You got help from the Lord of Flies!?" Her eyebrows shot up at his reaction. "Is he important?"

The older demon nods. "He's really important, he's one of the highest ranking demons!"

"Oh, I didn't know that." Not that it mattered that much. And thankfully, he was distracted by the shift in location, once they reached her world, and ended up in a completely different street. Instead of humans going about their daily business, there was demons and angels. "Seriously? You were serious! Look at this place! They're not fighting at all!"

It's impossible to keep from laughing a little at the amazed expression on his face. "Of course I was serious. You didn't believe me?"

"Well... We didn't know each other when you first mentioned it and then it's sort of, you know, hard to imagine.."

She shakes her head. "No, I don't know. Come on, don't stop. We have a lot to see."


	2. Baren and Natsuru's date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Phee. Forest Covered setting. Baren's workname is Koi.

Always regret agreeing to do something with any of the twins. They might be priests but they seriously didn't act like it.

And going on a date with the male twin had to be a bad idea. She should have realized it right from the start, but she had been too surprised and flustered at his advance to realize it right away. _She really should have._

But she couldn't back down now or he would only become worse, because that was apparently the way that the twins rolled. She had dressed up and everything, but of course he only gave her a once-over with raised eyebrows and a gleeful, teasing expression. 

Things did not get better after that, bacause Koi's attention either shifted between messing with her, or messing with people they passed, and of course it got them into trouble. Mostly her, actually. 

And she was sure that Koi made that happen on purpose.


End file.
